Bestiario
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Lo que más ama Regina Ferrer, son las criaturas mágicas. Pero nunca ha visto nada tan majestuoso, ni tan magnífico, como la serpiente emplumada... / Magia Mexica


**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling es propietaria del Potterverso, aquí ampliado hasta México. Por otro lado, la expansión Mexica me pertenece a mí.

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OCs!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Bestiario**

* * *

_Miércoles 18 de Octubre de 2009_

El uniforme parece otro como cualquier otro. Falda tableada gris y suéter azul marino con una blusa blanca debajo. No lleva capa porque la gente la miraría raro por allí, aunque, por si hace frío en la noche, la ha metido en la mochila verde que lleva cargando al hombro, junto con un par de libros y la carpeta que carga siempre. Acaba de salir de su casa, van a dar la una, y le ha dicho a su madre que había quedado con Fabiola para ir a estudiar, pero es sólo una mentira blanca.

Lleva el celular metido en la bolsa, porque su madre se pone de nervios si no lo carga, aunque no sirva de nada en el lugar al que va. Regina Ferrer tiene claro que su madre no ha acabado por acostumbrarse del todo a aquello. Después de salir de la primaria, con doce años, una mujer se había presentado en su casa y le había asegurado que todas las cosas extrañas que hacía tenían explicación: era una bruja y tenía un lugar en el colegio de hechicería Calmecac. Y allí esta, tan sólo cuatro años después, en tercer semestre del bachillerato mágico.

Toma el metro, como todos los días. Estación Popotla, la que queda cerca de su casa y ya está atestada de estudiantes de la preparatoria que está allí cerca [1]. Sabe que bien podría tomar el metro mágico, pero es un poco más caro y aquel día va con tiempo de sobra. Lleva a la estación Allende tan sólo diez minutos después y se encamina hasta Madero [2]. Fabiola, con su irritante puntualidad, ya debe de estar esperándola.

Fabiola y ella se conocieron el primer día de clases y empezaron a hablarse porque estaban igual de despistadas que los demás. Las dos eran brujas hijas de _muggles_ —como habían descubierto que los magos llamaban a aquellos que no la tenían— y miraban maravilladas aquel mundo. Al entrar al Starbucks que estaba en Madero torció la boca. No entendía porque Fabiola amaba aquel café que de café tiene muy poco. Pide cualquier cosa que no parezca café y se encamina a buscar a Fabiola, colgada del celular, en una de las mesas.

—Hey —dice, dejando la mochila, y sentándose. Hay otros estudiantes por allí, algunos universitarios. Apenas va a dar la una y media y ellas no entran hasta las tres de la tarde al Calmecac—. Esto es un robo… —espeta, poniendo un vaso «grande» de _refresher_ de limón.

Fabiola deja el celular a un lado y se encoge de hombros. Tiene un café enfrente y Regina no duda ni por un segundo que eligió lo más cargado que pudo encontrar.

—Caray, mujer… por una vez que tomes no te va a pasar nada…

Regina se encoge de hombros, medio dándole la razón porque no quiere discutir. Ella y Fabiola se entienden porque tienen el mismo origen. Ninguna de las dos tenía idea del mundo mágico que estaba tan cerca de ellas hasta que, a los doce años, se los dijeron. En las clases no tardaron en descubrir que muchos habían recibido clases desde dos o tres años antes de encantamientos básicos. A veces a Regina le cuesta entender que los magos insistan en diferenciarse de los _muggles._

—¿Qué tenemos de primera clase?

Regina consulta el horario.

—Transformaciones.

—No quiero entrar —se queja Fabiola. Pero a ninguna de las dos se le da esa materia y si consiguen otra falta más, la Urraca las amenazará con reprobarlas aquel semestre. De nuevo. Regina no puede reprobar, porque, si aspira a especializarse en Criaturas Mágicas, necesita una buena nota. A Fabiola no le importa mucho. Cogió Transformaciones para acompañar a Regina, y no le importa dar de baja la materia si le va mal.

—Tenemos que…

Siguen platicando de temas intrascendentes un rato mientras se toman las bebidas, hasta que a Regina se le ocurre ver el reloj.

—¡Carajo, ya son quince para las tres, vamos a llegar tarde!

Fabiola suelta otra maldición, que suena bastante mal para los oídos de Regina. Las dos cogen sus respectivas mochilas, los dos vasos vacíos que dejan abandonados en los botes de basura antes de salir casi corriendo rumbo al zócalo. El Calmecac se encuentra en el antiguo colegio de San Idelfonso [3], detrás de la catedral.

Se encuentran aún con algunos estudiantes del turno matutino, con uniformes color guinda, que van caminando por las calles. Ya no son muchos. Entran casi corriendo al museo, respirando hondo. Saben que, para las recepcionistas _muggles_, pasan completamente desapercibidas gracias a un hechizo. Caminan, casi corriendo, hasta llegar a un pasillo en el que nadie se interna, Fabiola saca su varita al vuelo y golpea dos tabiques. Regina respira hondo, cansada por aquella carrera, hasta que la pared forma un arco y pueden entrar.

El vestíbulo está lleno de estudiantes, pero ellas suben corriendo las primeras escaleras que encuentran rumbo al primer piso, hasta encontrar el salón número 13, donde Emilia Benítez, mejor conocida como la Urraca, imparte Transformaciones.

—Ah… Ferrer y Saucedo —la Urraca las mira reprobatoriamente al entrar. Sólo han llegado dos minutos tarde, pero aquella mujer es fanática de la puntualidad—, pasen.

Regina busca una mesa de dos libre, pero sólo encuentra una en la esquina. Maldice por lo bajo, para que la Urraca no la oiga, y se dirige al fondo del salón. ¿Cómo diablos esperan que ponga atención desde aquel lugar?

Se prepara para hora y media de suplicio. Su consuelo es que la clase siguiente es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, su favorita.

* * *

A las cuatro y media se despide de Fabiola, que no toma Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Odia a todos los animales, y los mágicos no iban a ser la excepción. A cambio de eso tomaba Aritmancia. Insistía en que le parecía una suerte de adivinación con números —una cantidad exagerada de ellos, y demasiados cálculos—, pero le gustaba. Le había contado a Regina que, en la primaria, era la materia que mejor se le daba y en el Calmecac ha superado a muchos que se jactaban de tener familias que se remontaban a las generaciones de la conquista.

Regina sabe que Fabiola aspira a trabajar en Finanzas, en el Banco Mágico Méxicano. A ella eso no se le da. En la primaria le gustaban las Ciencias Naturales, y cuando entró al Calmecac, se encontró con que Herbología era su materia favorita, aunque esa fue remplazada en el tercer año de la secundaria mágica, cuando encontró Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

En aquella escuela, en plena ciudad, tomar aquella materia siempre resulta complicado. Los jardines son amplios, pero no lo suficiente como para llevar ejemplares vivos de muchas criaturas. No hay muchas posibilidades. Así que durante aquellos años, habían estudiado criaturas pequeñas. Kelpies, trasgos que habían llegado de Europa, procedentes de España; pero Regina prefiere a las locales, los enormes nahuales que cambian de forma [4], los ahuizontls e incluso las serpientes de cola negra, extremadamente peligrosas, originarias de la península de Yucatán, que han estado estudiando hasta entonces.

Ese día, sin embargo, hay una sorpresa.

El profesor, Ernesto Reyes, los conduce a uno de los salones de la planta baja, ante las quejas de algunos que quieren tener la clase en los jardines, como siempre. El hecho de que los lleve al salón 08 augura una clase larga y teórica, en general. Las quejas desaparecieron cuando, sin embargo, cuando de un movimiento de varita, el profesor Reyes desplegó la hoja de papel bond y la puso en el pizarrón.

—Dragones —sentencia.

Regina se asegura de buscarse un lugar en la segunda fila, o en la primera. El hecho de saber que México tiene una reserva de dragones propia siempre la ha fascinado.

—Como espero que ya sepan a estas alturas… —empieza a dar la clase de aquel día—, los dragones no son criaturas de cuento y, mucho menos, encierran a princesas en altas torres. Los dragones de verdad no tienen nada que ver con los de las películas… Y quiero que eso les quede muy claro a partir de ahora. —Recorre el salón con la mirada antes de seguir—. Existen varias clases de dragones en el mundo… Los galeses verdes, los ridgeback noruegos, los colacuernos húngaros, incluso los más grandes de todos, los ironbelly ucranianos. Todos ellos espectaculares, temidos, y, por supuesto, europeos. Muchos de ustedes no tendrán la oportunidad de ver a uno de esos ejemplares en su vida, aunque me consta que muchos sueñan con tener uno como mascota… — suelta, con tono burlón y, de nuevo, recorre el salón con la mirada—. Así que por hoy, nos vamos a limitar a los locales: los quetzalcuetzpalin.

Toma un gis blanco y lo escribe en la parte verde que había quedado de pizarrón. La mayoría de los estudiantes ni siquiera ha captado aquella palabra tan larga.

—Dragón en nahúatl —explica, antes de seguir—: Estos ejemplares son más pequeños que los europeos, pero igual de temibles. Algo diferentes, tienen el cuello un poco más alargado y el cuerpo más delgado, asemejándose un poco a los conocidos dragones japoneses…

Regina sigue oyendo la voz del profesor Reyes hasta que, a las seis, da la clase por terminada. Increíblemente, se le ha hecho mucho más corta de lo habitual.

—No se olviden de las visita al Bestiario Malinalli este sábado veintidós… —recuerda el profesor—, aún hay lugares para los que no se han anotado. Tendrán la oportunidad de ver dragones y por supuesto, a las famosas serpientes emplumadas que estaremos estudiando el próximo semestre. El traslador sale de aquí a las nueve, así que los quiero puntuales.

Algunos asienten y otros más fingen no darse por enterados. Regina ignora el comentario del profesor, porque ella lleva dos semanas anotada en la lista. No piensa perderse el espectáculo que debe ser el Bestiario Malinalli, y muchos menos a los dragones.

Sale a encontrarse con Fabiola, para ir a comer algo, son las seis y hace hambre. Después siguen dos clases más, Herbología y Encantamientos, y a las nueve y media, por fin puede volver a casa, en metro, de nueva cuenta. Entra en su casa casi a las diez y encuentra con que su hermano pequeño, que aun va a la primaria, ya está dormido al lado de su madre. Casi no lo ve porque ella estudia en un turno vespertino. Mientras se hace algo de cena, recuerda como, al principio de la secundaria mágica, se negaba a ir en la tarde, con horarios de tres y a nueve y media, pero ha acabado por acostumbrarse. Le tocó así porque vivía cerca del Calmecac.

En cambio, sabe que los que estudian por la mañana van incluso de otras ciudades y toman trasladores antes de las siete. Da gracias por no estar en esa situación.

* * *

_Sábado 22 de Octubre de 2009_

Cuando se levanta, el radio ya está prendido en la cocina y apenas van a dar las ocho de la mañana. Pero su madre ya está despierta y le está preparando algo de desayunar. Regina sonríe para sí, su madre siempre ha sido así, de levantarse temprano para poder hacerle algo de desayunar, prender el radio y oír un poco las noticias, buscar algo de música y tararear las melodías.

Sale rumbo a la cocina y se sienta en la vieja mesa del desayunador. Se encuentra con unos huevos revueltos enfrente de ella y el bote de kétchup, además de una ensalada guardada en un _tupper_, con aceitunas negras, sus favoritas, y aderezo mil islas.

—Es para que te lleves, no vayas a morir de hambre en el camino… —su madre le sonríe. Regina ha intentado explicarle cómo funcionan los trasladores, pero nunca ha logrado que su madre comprenda cosas básicas de la magia, así que no le dice que, en realidad, harán menos de un minuto de camino.

—Gracias, má —responde ella mientras empieza a dar cuenta de su desayuno, para después irse a bañar. No se tarda nada porque siempre ha usado el cabello muy corto, hasta arriba de los hombros. Fabiola le dice que debería dejarlo crecer, pero ella lo prefiere así: es mucho más fácil peinarse.

Para cuando toma la mochila en la que mete la ensalada que le preparó su madre, su hermano ya ha prendido la tele y puesto el canal once. A sus ocho años, aun ve las caricaturas que ponen allí en las mañanas, seguidas de un par de películas para niños. A veces tiene nostalgia de la época en que no sabía nada sobre su condición de bruja, en que era como su hermano, despreocupada.

—Adiós, mocoso —se despide ella, revolviéndole el cabello.

—Adiós, Gina… —se despide él. Siempre ha insistido en llamarla Gina, precisamente porque ella lo detesta—. ¿Me contarás sobre las criaturas raras? —sonríe y deja ver lo chimuelo que está. Aun no le han crecido todos los dientes.

—Claro, tonto —le responde ella mientras vuelve a la cocina, su madre lava algunos trastos—. Adiós, má.

—Que te vaya muy bien, hija.

Regina toma su llavero y se marcha. Toma el metro, que, en sábado tan temprano, va casi vacío, y se va hasta la estación Zócalo esa vez. Al diez para las nueve está entrando al Calmecac después de golpear los dos ladrillos. Apenas hay otros chicos esperando en uno de los patios y no conoce a ninguno de ellos. Supone que son de los que van en la mañana y se sienta allí, a esperar.

—Ey, disculpa —la interrumpe alguien unos minutos despupes—, ¿tú irás al bestiario Malinalli?

Alza la vista y se encuentra con un chico moreno, chaparrito, más o menos de su estatura, que la mira atentamente.

—Sí…

—Ah… creí que era el único idiota del vespertino que se había anotado… —suspira, aliviado, y se sienta a su lado—. Creo que te he visto en las clases de Reyes. Siempre hasta delante. ¿Regina, no?

Ella asiente.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta.

—Samuel —responde él—. Estoy a punto de reprobar Criaturas… —se encoge de hombros—, así que Reyes me sugirió sutilmente, que, si me veía por aquí hoy con algo de interés, podía tomarlo en cuenta.

—A mí me gustan mucho y se me dan bien…

—Todo el curso lo sabe —ataja él, pero al ver la cara que pone Regina, se apresura a añadir—: Ey, no lo tomes a mal. Es admirable, porque a mí no me entra nada. Me gustan y eso… pero mi cerebro se quedó estancado en los licántropos.

—¡Eso lo vimos hace un año!

—Pue eso…

Samuel no parece nada animado y está a punto de añadir algo más, cuando la prescencia de Reyes los interrumpe.

—¿Ya están todos? —pregunta, pero parece que no la importa la respuesta, porque en ese momento saca un listón de su bolsillo—. Bueno, acérquense todos, para que cojan un pedazo.

Regina agarra un pedazo. Dos segundos después, cuando aterrizan a las faldas del volcán Popocatépetl, recuerda porque odia los trasladores: la sensación de querer vomitar que se forma en su estómago. Y dicen que algo parecido pasa con la bendita aparición. Por eso prefiere moverse como ha estado acostumbrada toda la vida: por los métodos _muggles_.

—¡Vamos, muévanse! —los insta Reyes a caminar unos metros. Cuando se acercan un poco más al volcán, pueden ver la entrada al bestiario. Una efigie de una serpiente emplumada la adorna. Regina se queda mirándola embelesada por un momento, hasta que Reyes vuelve a la carga—: Bienvenidos al Bestiario Malinalli, el más grande de México y el único que tiene ejemplares de dragones vivos. Lo llamamos Bestiario por tradición, porque técnicamente, ya no se usa la denominación de «bestias» para las criaturas mágicas…

Van pasando, de tres en tres. Al principio, sólo hay animales inofensivos, de esos que es fácil encontrar en libertad, pero, mientras más se adentran, más cosas ven. Samuel, que al parecer no conoce a nadie más, se pega a Regina como lapa.

—¡Mira, nahuales! —exclamó, al ver a un enorme león que se convertía, poco a poco, en un lobo más grande de lo normal—. ¿A qué son geniales?

Regina asintió.

—¿No te gustaría cambiar de forma? —pregunta ella, mirando el cambio, casi fascinada.

Samuel ríe.

—Para eso necesitaría estudiar Transformaciones, y lo dejé porque la Urraca tuvo a bien reprobarme dos años en la secundaria… —sacude la cabeza—. Me odiaba, estaba todo el día dándome lata: «Fernández… —empieza a imitar, bastante acertadamente a la profesora de Transformaciones Emilia Benítez—, ¿es que sus neuronas decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones permanentes?»

Regina ríe. La Urraca nunca le ha caído bien, por buena bruja que sea.

—Yo sigo con Transformaciones porque quiero ser animaga —confiesa—, pero la profesora me saca de quicio.

Siguen caminando y un poco más allá hay enormes ahuízotls, en los acuarios. A Regina le parecen feos, pero son muy interesantes: enormes monstruos marinos, con forma de perros y extremidades que se asemejan a las de un mono. Podría quedarse mirando su forma de nadar por siempre si Samuel no la aleja de allí.

—Ey, que Reyes nos va a dejar atrás… —la coje del brazo y la jala. Y dice que ya casi llegamos con los dragones. Yo quiero ver a los dragones.

Regina le hace caso y siguen caminando, hasta, un rato después, llegar a lo que parece la entrada de una cueva. Reyes los reúne en la entrada y los mira severamente.

—No quiero que nadie haga una estupidez allá adentro —les advierte—, los dragones y las serpientes emplumadas son peligrosos, se los aseguro, y no quiero tener problemas porque uno de ustedes decide hacer el imbécil, ¿entendido?

Todos asienten a una. La mayoría de los estudiantes saben que no es muy buena idea contrariar a Reyes.

Van entrando a la cueva y caminando un pequeño pedazo antes de llegar a la zona donde están custodiados los dragones. Reyes entra al último, luego de asegurarse que no queda nada, y reúne a todos en el barandal. Hacia abajo, se puede ver a los dragones, atados con cadenas. Sólo son dos y tienen, cada uno, dos patas bien sujetas al piso. Pueden moverse un poco, pero no demasiado. A Regina la dejan sorprendida: sabe que son dragones pequeños en comparación con otros, pero le parecen imponentes. Son delgados, con las escamas en un extraño tono escarlata.

—Jóvenes, les presento a dos ejemplares de quetzalcuetzpalin —dice Reyes—. Los dos más viejos que hay en este lugar. —Deja que sus alumnos los admiren un momento antes de seguir hablando—. A los dos les quedan poco menos de veinte años de vida y… si pueden notar, la más grande, a su derecha, es la hembra —muchos se inclinan un poco para verla, pero no demasiado, temerosos de que lance una llama. La dragona, sin embargo, los ignora—. Es demasiado vieja para volver a poner huevos y duerme casi dieciséis horas ya… —sigue explicando Reyes.

Entonces, a un lado de la dragona, Regina cree ver algo. Se inclina un poco y se da cuenta de que sus ojos no le han mentido: acurrucado, al lado de la dragona escarlata, hay algo más, una criatura cubierta de las plumas más grandes que Regina ha visto nunca. Así que decide preguntar.

—Disculpe, profesor… ¿qué es eso que hay allí? —y señala a la criatura.

Reyes se acerca, y sonríe.

—Eso, Ferrer, es una serpiente emplumada.

Entonces la serpiente, enorme, casi del tamaño de un basilisco, empieza a desenroscarse y a reptar. Regina se queda viéndola, como hipnotizada, y Samuel, para ver qué es lo que mantiene a su compañera embelesada, se asoma un poco también. Mientras la ve reptar, Regina recuerda por qué ama a las Criaturas mágicas y quiere dedicarse a ellas. Samuel sonríe.

—Es hermosa —sentencia.

Regina le da la razón.

La serpiente emplumada, de largo plumaje verde y rostro escamado, es la criatura más magnífica que ha visto nunca.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 29 de diciembre de 2013_

* * *

**Bien, amo el folklore mexicano, por supuesto, y sus criaturas no podían ser la excepción. Este es el tercer fic que escribo de la Magia Mexica, expansión del Potterverso. Y si sobre expansiones hablamos, y esta les ha gustado, no está demás que investiguen sobre la Magia Hispanii… **

**Bueno, sobre el Calmecac, ya había escrito de él. Toma su nombre del colegio de los aristócratas Mexicas, y, según mi historia, el Calmecac para educar magos del que estoy hablando se fundó en la conquista, gracias a la unión de magos españoles y aztecas, ubicado en la capital. No es un internado, porque los internados no son comunes en México. **

**Es un colegio con dos turnos (matutino y vespertino), con los horarios normales en México (siete a dos, tres a diez) y se divide en dos: la secundaria mágica y el bachillerato… Y sobre las criaturas, todo proviene de la mitología azteca y maya, aunque la Serpiente emplumada está ampliamente extendida por casi todas las culturas mesoamericanas, aunque bajo distintos nombres: Quetzalcóatl, Kukulkán, etc. **

**Por otro lado, Regina Ferrer es un personaje que acabará relacionándose con los británicos en 2025, en la segunda parte de Vendetta: Morte.**

[1] A la salida de la estación del metro Popotla, línea 2 del metro, se encuentra el CECyT Juan de Dios Bátiz, perteneciente al IPN.

[2] Calle peatonal del centro histórico de la ciudad.

[3] Colegio fundado por los jesuitas, del que fueron expulsados en 1767. Hoy museo.

[4] En la mitología, se creía que los dioses tomaban forma animal para interactuar con los mortales. En algunas tradiciones, se cree que cada persona nace con el espíritu de un animal, su nahual. También se les atribuye la característica de cambiar de forma.


End file.
